jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars
right|300px Star Wars ist eine vom Drehbuchautor, Produzent und Regisseur George Lucas erdachte Science-Fiction-Saga. Der erste Film mit dem ursprünglichen Titel Krieg der Sterne lief am 25. Mai 1977 in den amerikanischen und am 10. Februar 1978 in den deutschen Kinos an. Der Film entwickelte sich zu einem Phänomen der heutigen Popkultur. Aus dem Erfolg des Films entsprang neben weiteren Spielfilmen eine weitreichende Sammlung an Büchern, Comic-Heften, Videospielen, Fernsehserien und vielem mehr. Der Begriff Star Wars besitzt darüber hinaus eine zwiespältige Bedeutung. Zum einen stellt Star Wars den originalen Filmtitel des erstveröffentlichten Kinofilms im Jahr 1977 dar, wobei sich zum anderen Star Wars im Laufe seiner dreißigjährigen Erfolgsgeschichte immer mehr zum Inbegriff einer separaten Marke, welche alle lizenzierten Star-Wars-Inhalte umfasst, entwickelte. Im Wesentlichen handelt Star Wars vom ständig andauernden Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, vor dem Hintergrund einer weit entfernten Galaxis in einer längst vergangenen Zeitgeschichte. Selbst versteht sich Star Wars als eine Mischung mehrerer Filmgenres mit archetypischen und mythologischen Motiven, dargestellt als moderne Vision eines Märchens oder Weltraumoper. Entstehungsgeschichte Einflüsse Die Entstehung des Films Eine neue Hoffnung, der in Amerika zunächst mit dem einfachen Titel Star Wars und in Deutschland mit Krieg der Sterne uraufgeführt wurde, reicht zurück in die frühen 1970er Jahre. Doch George Lucas' Inspirationen für die Schaffung des Star-Wars-Universums reichen noch sehr viel weiter zurück. Während seines Anthropologiestudium auf der Universitiy of Southern California beschäftigte sich Lucas insbesonders mit der dokumentarischen Aussagekraft eines Films. In mehreren Kurzfilmen aus seiner Studentenzeit war Lucas besonders darauf bedacht, eine visuelle und akustische Lebensnähe zu wahren und zu vermitteln. In Anlehnung an ein Zitat des japanischen Regisseurs Akira Kurosawa sollte Lucas diese Art des Filmemachens später als „makellose Realität“ bezeichnen. Während seiner Studentenzeit im Jahr 1949 beschäftigte sich Lucas auch mit den Schriften des Pädagogen Joseph Campbell, dessen Buch Der Heros in Tausend Gestalten ihn in Hinblick auf die dort beschriebenen und kategorisierten Religionen und Mythen hinreichend beeinflusste.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 78 Krieg der Sterne sollte sowohl religöse, fantastische als auch mystische Elemente in einer einfachen und leicht zugänglichen Handlung vereinen. Grundlegend ließ sich Lucas dabei von Samstagvormittags-Serien wie Flash Gordon und Captain Blood inspirieren.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 44, Seite 9 Auf dieser Grundlage sollte die Geschichte einen plausiblen Hintergrund ohne viel Erklärungsbedarf vermitteln, in der Charaktere die Hauptrolle spielen, mit denen sich auch der Zuschauer identifizieren konnte. So schuf Lucas mythische Urbilder aus dem Film 2001 – Odyssee im Weltraum (1968) sowie bekannten Epen wie Beowulf und der Artuslegende. Daraus ergaben sich eine gutaussehende junge Maid, ein abenteuerlustiger junger Mann und ein verwegener Kerl, der in Krieg der Sterne den idealistischen Helden verkörpern sollte.Ein Imperium der Träume: Die Story der Star Wars Trilogie Manuskript thumb|Die erste Manuskriptseite aus [[George Lucas|Lucas' Treatment vom Mai 1973.]] Im Jahr 1972 begann Lucas die Arbeit an einem ersten handschriftlichen Manuskript, welches den Titel Journal of the Whills trug. Dieses Skript war mehr ein narratives Mittel, um etwa drei Dutzend verschieden Sujets zu testen, als ein fundiertes drehbuchähnliches Konzept. Das 14-seitige Skript wurde auf C. P. Thorpe verfasst, einem Padawan-Schüler der ruhmreichen Jedi. Inhaltlich beschrieb das Journal of the Whills die Handlungen von Mace Windy, einem angesehenen Jedi-Bendu von Ophuchi. Die Handlung des Manuskripts war sehr wirr und nur schwer verständlich, was vor allem an einer Vielzahl ungewöhnlicher Begriffe und Namen lag. Auch beinhaltete das Skript eine eigene Liste von Planeten, wo unter anderem der Wüstenstern Aquilae, der Dschungelplanet Yavin, einem Wolkenplanet namens Ophuchi und der Stadtplanet Alderaan aufgezählt wurden. Damit der Entwurf etwas an Plastizität gewinnt, fügte Lucas auch noch eine Liste von bedeutenden Charakteren hinzu. Somit wurden in der Liste General Luke Skywalker, General Vader, Han Solo, R2-D2 und C-3PO und Chewbacca erwähnt.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 80 George Lucas, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit THX 1138 (1971) und American Graffiti (1973) bereits in zwei abendfüllenden Spielfilme die Regie führte, konnte mit letzterem seinen Durchbruch erzielen. Sein nächstes Projekt Star Wars wurde jedoch bereits im Vorfeld von United Artists und Universal Studios, mit denen Lucas Optionsverträge zu erfüllen hatte, abgelehnt. Als Lucas sein Skript dann im Sommer im Sommer 1973 Alan Ladd jr., dem Produktionsleiter von Twentieth Century Fox vorlegte, stieß er dabei erstmals auf Akzeptanz. Nach einer Privatvoführung von American Graffiti war Ladd von den Fähigkeiten des jungen Regisseurs derart überzeugt, dass er Lucas ein voraussichtliches Budget von drei Millionen US-Dollar einräumte. Alan Ladd setzte seine Hoffnungen mehr in Lucas selbst als in sein neues Projekt, zumal er das im Skript beschriebene Weltraummärchen nicht ganz verstand.Die Star Wars Collection, Lucas nimmt Fahrt auf, Seite 7 Die Geschichte, die Ladd vorgelegt bekam, handelte von dem 16-jährigen Annikin Starkiller, dem Sohn von Kane, und seinem 10-jährigen Bruder Deak. Kane war einer der letzten Jedi und er hatte sich mit seinen Kindern auf den vierten Mond von Utapau zurückgezogen. Schließlich wird Deak von einem Sith-Krieger mit schwarzem Umhang mit seinem Lichtschwert ermordet. Zuletzt bringt Kane seinen Sohn Annikin zu seinem Freund General Skywalker, der in ausbilden soll, da Kane bereits selbst im Sterben liegt. Drehbuch Zwar hatte Lucas im Gespräch mit Alan Ladd jr. dessen Interesse an ihm und sein Projekt geweckt, doch ohne feste Zusage, den Film auch zu finanzieren, bedeutete dies sehr wenig. So machte sich Lucas daran, ein Drehbuch fertigzustellen. Dazu mietete er sich kurz vor dem Kinostart von American Graffiti ein Haus in San Anselmo, einer Gemeinde im Bezirk Marin nahe von San Francisco, wo er in seiner Schreibstube im ersten Stock über die Handlung von Krieg der Sterne nachdachte. Sechs Monate später zog Lucas in ein altes Haus im viktorianischen Stil in der Nähe des Park Way um, wo er genügend Büroräume besaß, um auch seine noch junge Firma Lucasfilm unterzubringen. In den folgenden drei Jahren fertigte George Lucas eine finale Drehbuchfassung an, die bis zu ihrer Endfertigung im Januar 1975 zahlreiche Wandlungen, Streichungen und Änderungen erfuhr.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 44 Seite 11 Um auch das Filmstudio von dem Drehbuch zu überzeugen, warb Lucas im Jahr 1974 den Grafiker Ralph McQuarrie an, der bisher Werbegrafiken für Boeing und später Illustrationen des Apollo-Programms für die Nachrichtensendung ''CBS News fertigte. Lucas beauftragte McQuarrie, um einige im Drehbuch beschriebene Schlüsselszenen zu illustrieren. McQuarrie arbeitete insgesamt fünf Wochen und stellte vier Illustrationen fertig, bei denen er auch noch eigene Ideen und Inspirationen einbaute. So bekamen Alan Ladd und seine Vorstände einen Eindruck von dieser komplexen Welt, sodass sie trotz der bleibenden Skepsis der Finanzierung des Projekts und der Abnahme des Drehbuchs zusagten.Die Star Wars Collection, Wenn ein Deal nicht ganz ein Deal ist, Seite 8 Das vom Studio aus zugesicherte Budget betrug rund acht Millionen US-Dollar. Doch da Lucas' Budget im Anschluss an die Vorproduktion sich auf rund 16 Millionen US-Dollar belief, musste das Drehbuch weiter gekürzt werden. In einer folgenden Überarbeitung entfernte Lucas den Schauplatz Alderaan als Drehort und strich den geheimnisvollen Kiber-Kristall als materielle Basis der Macht. Lucas erklärte, dass die originale Star-Wars-Handlung ursprünglich in einem einzigen Film abgehandelt werden sollte, aber später in drei Abschnitte eingeteilt wurde. Die Geschichte sei zu umfangreich gewesen. Berichten zufolge umfasste das erste Drehbuch von George Lucas über 200 Seiten. Sein Titel, der zwischenzeitlich The Adventures of Luke Starkiller lautete, wurde unzählige Male geändert, bevor er schlicht zu Star Wars umbenannt wurde. Lucas gab auch an, dass die Vorgeschichte nur auf „Notizen“ festgelegt war, welche das Hintergrundwissen von Charakteren festhielten. ''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung Der erste Film der Star Wars-Saga war Krieg der Sterne, der in Amerika unter dem originalen Titel Star Wars in die Kino kam. Die Produktion zu diesem Film erwies sich für alle Beteiligten als sehr aufreibend. Niemand außer Lucas selbst wusste, was die eigentliche Essenz eines solchen Films darstellen sollte. Dazu kam, dass das geplante Budget von über zehn Millionen US-Dollar im Zuge der Dreharbeiten, die sich außerhalb des vereinbarten Drehplanes bewegten, aufgebraucht wurde. Zunehmende Zweifel von 20th Century Fox bewirkten, dass Lucas unter hohem Zeitdruck arbeitete. Die Schauspieler selbst glaubten weniger an einen Erfolg des Films und belächelten Lucas für sein Engagement, das er für die Fertigstellung des Films aufbrachte. Des Weiteren standen die Rahmenbedingen für einen Erfolg eines Science-Fiction-Films in den 1970er Jahren eher schlecht. Zum einen war die amerikanische Bevölkerung nach Vietnamkrieg und Watergate-Ölkrise zynisch geworden und erhoben andauernde Aufstände gegen die damalige Regierung. Filme mit Kriegsmotiven und fiktionalem Inhalt waren unbeliebt und galten zu jener Zeit als Kassengift. Stattdessen setzten die Filmstudios auf Filmproduktionen, die der Wirklichkeit entsprechen und sich bewusst mit dem Trauma der Bevölkerung auseinandersetzen. Außerdem überwog die Skepsis, was die technische Machbarkeit des Films anging. Science-Fiction wirkte bis dahin fast immer unecht, die Kostüme zu metallisch, die technische Umgebung zu steril und erkennbar unfunktionell. Unter diesen Umständen gab es in Hollywood nur noch vereinzelte Firmen, die sich speziell auf Spezialeffekte-Kinematografie ausrichteten. Allerdings waren für Krieg der Sterne so viele optische Spezialeffekte nötig wie sie in keinem anderen Film zuvor der Fall war. Lucas beschloss, eine eigene Firma für Spezialeffekte zu gründen, die er mit jungen Pionieren besetzte, die er entweder noch aus seiner College-Zeit kannte oder die er von guten Freunden empfohlen bekam. Die Geschäftsführung dieser Effekt-Schmiede, die den Namen Industrial Light & Magic bekam, überließ Lucas John Dykstra, der bereits durch seine Mitarbeit in Silent Running −Lautlos im Weltraum (1972) bekannt wurde. Nachdem die Crew ein angemietetes Lagerhaus in Van Nuys bezog, begann sie mit der Erstellung der fotografischen Spezialeffekte, was sich im Verlauf der Produktion als sehr aufwendig und kostspielig erwies. Es kam zu erheblichen Verzögerungen, sodass mehrere Drehs verschoben werden mussten. Zu den größten Innovationen, die ILM zu dieser Zeit ablieferte gehörte das nach Dykstra genannte Kamerasystem Dykstraflex, sowie das ramponierte Aussehen der verwendeten Modelle, die dem Zuschauer ein verbrauchtes Aussehen der Raumschiffen vermittelte.Die Star Wars Collection, King Kong – Neu erfunden, Seite 10 Für die Besetzung von Krieg der Sterne wandte sich Lucas an Fred Roose, der ihn bereits beim Vorsprechen zu American Graffiti unterstützte. Obwohl Lucas zunächst keine Schauspieler aus American Graffiti einsetzen wollte, entschied er sich schließlich nach Ross' Einreden für den gelernten Schreiner Harrison Ford für die Rolle des Han Solo. Roos entdeckte auch die damals 19-jährige Carrie Fisher, die eine kleine Rolle in Shampoo (1975) hatte. Sie bekam schließlich die Rolle der Prinzessin Leia Organa, während Mark Hamill als Luke Skywalker eingesetzt wurde. Der bekannteste Schauspieler unter den Hauptpersonen war Sir Alec Guinness als Obi-Wan Kenobi.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 94 Die Dreharbeiten fanden zum einen in Tozeur, Tunesien als auch in den Elstree-Studios in London, England statt. Während den Arbeiten in Tunesien wurden die gesamten Kulissen durch einen Wüstensturm zerstört und mussten anschließend neu aufgebaut werden. Doch auch in der Organisation lief nicht alles wie geplant. So waren mehrere Abteilungsleiter nicht bereit miteinander zusammenzuarbeiten und die Kamerateams richteten sich dagegen streng nach britischen gewerkschaftlichen Vorgaben, was die Dreharbeiten zusätzlich bremste. Aus Unzufriedenheit musste Lucas sogar seinen Editor entlassen, während ILM nur sporadisch neue Effekt-Aufnahmen lieferte.Die Star Wars Collection, Die Dünen von Tatooine, Seite 13 Gegen Ende der Produktion hatte Twentieth Century Fox Probleme, den Film mit einer Werbekampagne zu vermarkten, um überhaupt das Interesse der Kinobetreiber zu wecken. Lediglich 32 amerikanische Kinos nahmen Krieg der Sterne in ihr Programm auf und zeigten den Film am Tag der Premiere am 25. Mai 1977. Entgegen vielen Erwartungen war der Erfolg des Films durchschlagend – bei den Einspielergebnissen ebenso wie in der Art, wie er sich schlagartig in das Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit festsetzte. Auf vielen der Kinos, die Krieg der Sterne in ihrem Programm hatten, war der Ansturm von Zuschauern derart gewaltig, dass sich sogar Warteschlangen um ganze Häuserblöcke herumbildeten. Dies führte schließlich auch dazu, dass zusammen mit Steven Spielbergs Der weiße Hai, der 1975 einen überraschenden Erfolg hinlegte, Krieg der Sterne den Begriff Blockbuster prägte. In Großstädten übernachteten die Menschen sogar auf den Straßen, um am nächsten Tag in die Vorstellung gehen zu können.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 110 ff Der Erfolg schwappte nur langsam über die Grenzen Nordamerikas – im Juni 1977 wurde der Film erstmals auf den Philippinen gezeigt und im Oktober in europäischen Ländern wie Italien und Frankreich. Gegen Jahresende erreichte der Film auch das Vereinigte Königreich, bis er im Februar 1978 schließlich Deutschland und wenig später osteuropäische und asiatische Nationen erreichte.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 45, Seite 10 ''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück Nach dem fulminanten Erfolg von Krieg der Sterne begann George Lucas mit der Produktion eines Nachfolgers mit dem Titel Das Imperium schlägt zurück. Lucas beschloss, die Arbeit als Regisseur abzugeben, da durch seine Arbeit an Krieg der Sterne sowohl körperlich als auch geistig entkräftet wurde. Die Handlung für den Film schrieb Lucas in einem ausführlichen Treatment, aus dem die Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Autorin Leigh Brackett ein Drehbuch verfassen sollte. Unglücklicherweise verstarb Brackett aufgrund einer Krebserkrankung nachdem sie die erste Fassung des Drehbuchs fertiggestellt hatte. Schließlich engagierte Lucas Lawrence Kasdan, der das Drehbuch nochmals überarbeitete und fertigstellte. Als Regisseur stellte Lucas seinen ehemaligen Lehrer Irvin Kershner aus der Filmhochschule ein. Im Laufe der Produktion zu Das Imperium schlägt zurück kündigte Twentieth Century Fox ihrem Produktionsleiter Alan Ladd jr., einem von Lucas' größten Fürsprechern. Das Unternehmen machte Ladd dafür verantwortlich, dass Lucas durch eine Vertragsklausel die Rechte der Fortsetzungen und des damit verbundenen Merchandising besaß.Die Star Wars Collection, Kalte Füsse bei Imperium, Seite 52 Die Hauptdreharbeiten begannen am 5. März 1979 mit den Außenaufnahmen des Planeten Hoth in Finse, Norwegen. Da strenge Witterungsverhältnisse und eine Außentemperatur von rund 20 Grad unter Null herrschte, schritten die Arbeiten nur langsam voran. Unglücklicherweise wirbelte ein Schneesturm große Massen von Schnee direkt vor die Eingänge beider Bsislager, was zusätzlich Zeit und Geld in Anspruch nahm. Als die Dreharbeiten dann am 13. März in die Elstree-Studios nach London verlagert wurden, sorgte ein plötzlicher Brand in Studio 3 für weitere Verzögerung. Als der entstandene Finanzierungsbedarf von 25 Millionen US-Dollar das vereinbarte Budget in Höhe von 18,5 Millionen US-Dollar überstieg, kündigte die Bank of America ihren Kreditrahmen für Lucas. Allerdings konnte er eine weitere Bank finden, die sein Filmprojekt unterstützte und ausreichend finanzierte. Gegen Ende der Produktion war das Budget bereits auf 33 Millionen US-Dollar angewachsen.Das Kino des George Lucas, Cliffhanging, Seite 125 ff Am 21. Mai 1980 feierte Das Imperium schlägt zurück in den amerikanischen Kinos seine Premiere. Schnell wurde klar, dass der Film zu einem vergleichbaren Erfolg wie sein Vorgänger werden würde und dass jegliche Sorgen, das Budget könne nicht wieder eingespielt werden, unbegründet waren. Der Film ist weitaus düsterer, subtiler und zweideutiger als sein Vorgänger und offenbart außerdem die wahre Identität Darth Vaders als Vater Luke Skywalkers. Diese Tatsache sollte in den folgenden Jahren zum Gegenstand zahlreicher Parodien und Anspielungen werden. Der Jedi-Meister Yoda, der durch eine Latex-Puppe gespielt von Frank Oz realisiert wurde, erhielt mit Das Imperium schlägt zurück seinen ersten Auftritt. Kurzzeitig hielt Das Imperium schlägt zurück sogar den Rekord als kommerziell erfolgreichste Fortsetzung.Das Kino des George Lucas, Cliffhanging, Seite 32 ''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Im Anschluss an die Dreharbeiten zu Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes (1981), dem ersten Teil der erfolgreichen Indiana-Jones-Trilogie, begann George Lucas mit der Produktion zu seinem vorerst letzten Star-Wars-Film mit dem anfänglichem Titel Die Rache der Jedi-Ritter, welcher später zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter umbenannt wurde. Lucas engagierte den walisischen Regisseur Richard Marquand und überließ ihm die Regie zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Für die Arbeit am Drehbuch konnte Lucas erneut den Autor Lawrence Kasdan verpflichten, der bereits die finale Drehbuchfassung von Das Imperium schlägt zurück schrieb. Die Hauptdarsteller des letzten Films übernahmen ihrer Rollen. Eine bekannte Neubesetzung war allerdings der damals 34-jährige Ian McDiarmid, der die Rolle des Imperator Palpatines zugesprochen bekam.Das Kino des George Lucas, Cliffhanging, Seite 138 ff Am 11. Januar 1982 begannen in den Elstree-Studios in London die Dreharbeiten. Die erste am Set gedreht Szene war ironischerweise die einzige, die später im Verlauf der Postproduktion aus dem Film geschnitten wurde. Lucas bestand darauf, dass die Dreharbeiten unter strenger Geheimhaltung abliefen, was sich aufgrund der Bekanntheit der Filme als sehr schwierig erwies. Aus diesem Grund wurde während den Dreharbeiten der Pseudotitel Blue Harvest – Horror Beyond Imagination («Blaue Ernte – Der unvorstellbare Horror») verwendet, um neugierige Fans fernzuhalten. Die Verwendung eines Pseudotitels hielt auch die Verwaltungskosten für Produktionseinrichtungen gering, da die Studios für namhaften Filme einen stillen Aufschlag kalkulierten. Ab April 1982 wurden die Dreharbeiten in die Yuma-Wüste in Arizona verlegt, um dort Außenaufnahmen des Planeten Tatooine aufzunehmen. Für die Szenen auf dem Waldmond Endor reiste das Drehteam und Besetzung nach Crescent City, Kalifornien zu einem Redwood-Wald mit dicht aneinander liegenden und hochgewachsenen Baumstämmen. Die Dreharbeiten verliefen planmäßig, sodass diese unter Einhaltung des Budgets in Höhe von 32,5 Millionen US-Dollar Ende Mai 1982 abgeschlossen werden konnten. Das bestgehütetste Geheimnis des Films war die Szene, in der Darth Vader seinen Helm vor den Augen seines Sohnes Luke Skywalker abnimmt. Diese Szene war nur wenigen Crew-Mitliedern und den dort anwesenden Schauspielern bekannt. Unglücklicherweise veröffentlichte Mavel die Comic-Adaption zum Film bereits drei Wochen vor der Premiere, sodass die gesamte Handlung bereits im Vorfeld nachzulesen war und alle Anstrengungen der Geheimhaltung vergebens waren.Die Star Wars Collection, Die letzte Episode – Aber vielleicht nicht der letzte Film, Seite 70 Die Premiere zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter erfolgte am 25. Mai 1983, also genau sechs Jahre nach der Veröffentlichung des ersten Star-Wars-Films. Bereits am ersten Wochenende überstiegen die Einnahmen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter die seines Vorgängers und löste dessen Rekord als kommerziell beste Fortsetzung ab. Im Film haben die knapp ein Meter großen Ewoks ihren ersten Auftritt, die durch ihr pelziges Aussehen knuddelig wirken sollten. Allerdings hatte die Crew bei der Produktion des Films keine Zeit mehr, um animatronische Ewok-Gesichtsmasken zu fertigen, wodurch deren Gesichter steril und ausdruckslos wirken. ''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Zwischen den Premieren zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter und Die dunkle Bedrohung liegen sechzehn Jahre. Mit dieser ersten Episode wollte George Lucas die Vorgeschichte der bisherigen Star-Wars-Saga erzählen und dieses gleichzeitig einer neuen Generation von Zuschauern vorstellen. In den Jahren 1995 bis 1997 verfasste Lucas insgesamt fünf verschiedene Drehbuchfassungen für Die dunkle Bedrohung. Im Unterschied zu seinen bisherigen Produktionen konnte Lucas Schauplätze und Ereignisse in Die dunkle Bedrohung nach Belieben ausgestalten, da ihm durch bessere Spezialeffekte weitaus mehr Möglichkeiten offen standen. Für die Produktion des Films reiste auch Ralph McQuarrie an, um Doug Chiang, dem Direktor für Design, beratend zur Seite zu stehen. Für das Aussehen des Stadtplaneten Coruscant wurden beispielsweise Illustrationen verwendet, die McQuarrie bereits im Zuge der Produktion zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter gefertigt hatte, welche aber aufgrund der mangelnden technischen Möglichkeiten nicht umgesetzt wurden. George Lucas engagierte außerdem Rick McCallum als Produzent der gesamten Prequel-Trilogie. Er selbst führte zum ersten Mal seit Krieg der Sterne wieder die Regie in einem Star-Wars-Film.Das Kino des George Lucas, Gleichgewicht der Macht, Seite 190 ff Die Suche nach den passenden Hauptdarstellern gestaltete sich äußerst knifflig, da darauf zu achten war, dass die Schauspieler sowohl körperlich als charakteristisch zu den späteren Inkarnationen passte, die durch die bisherige Star-Wars-Trilogie vorgeben wurden. Die Rolle des Obi-Wan Kenobi erhielt schließlich der Schotte Ewan McGregor, der eine große Ähnlichkeit zu Sir Alec Guinness aufweist und sogar einem vergleichbaren Timbre spricht. In der Rolle der Padmé Naberrie suchte man eine willensstarke junge Frau mit großem Durchsetzungsvermögen, ähnlich wie Carrie Fisher in der Rolle der Prinzessin Leia. Die Rolle erhielt Natalie Portman, während der damals achtjährige Jake Lloyd die Rolle des jungen Anakin Skywalkers bekam.Die Star Wars Collection, Eine Rückkehr in die Galaxis, Seite 100 Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 26. Juni 1997 in den Leavesden-Studios in England und wurden im Juli in Italien, im Reggia-Palast in Caserta bei Neapel fortgesetzt. Während den Arbeiten in Tunesien wütete in der Nacht ein Sturm, der das gesamte Set und sämtliche Podrenner-Nachbildungen zerstörte. Nichtsdestotrotz konnten die Hauptdreharbeiten planmäßig nach 65 Tagen und über 37.000 Kameraeinstellungen beendet werden.Das Kino des George Lucas, Gleichgewicht der Macht, Seite 200 ff Die dunkle Bedrohung löste in vielen Ländern und insbesondere in Amerika einen gewaltigen Medienhype aus. Nachdem im November 1998 der erste Trailer veröffentlicht wurde, gestattete Lucasfilm die Ausstrahlung dieses Trailers im Fernsehen nur, sofern dieser in voller Länge ausgestrahlt würde. Viele Nachrichtensendungen ließen daraufhin den gesamten Trailer als News laufen, während er im Internet auf StarWars.com mehr als 1,1 Millionen Mal heruntergeladen wurde. Daneben startete Lucasfilm erstmals eine international gleichgehandelte Werbestrategie, die sogenannte „One World“-Werbekampagne. Am 16. Mai 1999 kam Die dunkle Bedrohung dann in die amerikanischen Kinos und erreichte bereits am ersten Tag einen Umsatz von 28,5 Millionen US-Dollar. Schon in der ersten Woche konnte das Budget von 115 Millionen US-Dollar um ein Vielfaches wieder eingespielt werden. Das weltweite Einspielergebnis belief sich auf rund 926 Millionen US-Dollar, sodass Die dunkle Bedrohung gleich hinter Titanic (1997) den zweiten Platz der erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten belegte.Das Kino des George Lucas, Gleichgewicht der Macht, Seite 208 Der Film wurde besonders durch die im Gegensatz zur Original-Trilogie unbeschwerte Handlung und aufgrund des witzelnden Charakters Jar Jar Binks kritisiert. ''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger ''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Das Erweiterte Universum [[Bild:Splinter of the Mind's Eye.jpg|thumb|Mit Splinter of the Mind's Eye begann das Erweiterte Universum.]]Ein wesentlicher Bestandteil des Star-Wars-Universums sind die Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums, im Englischen als Expanded Universe bekannt. Diese Geschichten, die über verschiedene Medien wie Fernsehserien, Bücher und Videospiele erzählt werden, erweitern die Geschehnisse aus den Filmen beträchtlich. Das Erweiterte Universum setzt etwa 25.000 Jahre vor Die dunkle Bedrohung an und reicht bis cirka 140 Jahre nach Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Fernsehfilme und –serien Die erste Filmproduktion, welche die Geschichten außerhalb der Filme erweitern sollte, war das im November 1978 ausgestrahlte Star Wars Holiday Special. Lucas, der an der Produktion nur sehr gering beteiligt war, verbot ob der schlechten Qualität des Holiday Specials jegliche weitere Ausstrahlungen oder anderweitige Veröffentlichungen. Weiter ging es im November 1984 und 1985 mit den Fernsehfilmen Ewoks – Karawane der Tapferen und Ewoks – Kampf um Endor. In diesen Filmen werden die Abenteuer der Ewoks behandelt, die vor allem durch ihren Auftritt in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter bekannt wurden. Im Jahr 1985 folgten dann die beiden Zeichentrickproduktionen Droids und Ewoks. Nachdem Droids bereits nach der ersten Staffel eingestellt wurde, folgte im Juni 1986 lediglich eine Doppelfolge mit dem Titel The Great Hee. Auch die Ewoks-Serie wurde nach der zweiten Staffel im Dezember 1986 abgesetzt. Die nächste TV-Produktion folgte erst mit Genndy Tartakovskys produzierter Computeranimationsserie Clone Wars, welche den Teil der Klonkriege zwischen den Filmepisoden II und III behandeln. Die erste und zweite Staffel dieser Serie wurden im Jahr 2004 ausgestrahlt. Kurz vor dem Kinostart von Die Rache der Sith wurde auch die dritte Staffel im Jahr 2005 veröffentlicht. Auf DVD und für das deutsche Fernsehen wurden diese Staffeln zu jeweils einstündigen Abenteuern zusammengefügt. Im Frühjahr 2008 beginnen die Dreharbeiten zu einer neuen, 100 Folgen umfassenden TV-Serie, deren TV-Premiere für dasselbe Jahr angesetzt ist. Die Serie soll den Zeitraum zwischen den Episoden III und IV abdecken und gänzlich neue oder in den Kinofilmen nur als Nebenrollen aufgetretene Charaktere in den Vordergrund stellen. Ein Team aus Drehbuchautoren wurde bereits engagiert, welches ca. Ende 2007 mit der Arbeit beginnen soll. Bücher und Comics Die Veröffentlichung von Alan Dean Fosters Roman im Jahr 1978 mit dem Titel The Splinter of the Mind's Eye, im deutschen unter dem Titel Die neuen Abenteuer des Luke Skywalker bekannt, war die erste offizielle anerkannte Geschichte des Erweiterten Universums. Seitdem sind unzählige Bücher und Comics erschienen, die die Zeiten zwischen den Filmen behandeln und somit auch als Verbindungsstück zweier Episoden anzusehen sind. Besonders in den kleineren Geschichten, die vor Eine neue Hoffnung spielen, sind bedeutende Fehler im sogenannten Star-Wars-Kanon festzumachen, da diese noch vor der Veröffentlichung der Prequel-Trilogie verfasst worden sind. Auch zu den Filmepisoden, die George Lucas vor allem voran stellt, gibt es jeweils einen Roman, der die Geschehnisse der Filme besonders ausführlich behandelt. Diese Bücher gehören nicht in das Erweiterte Universum und stehen mit den Filmen auf einer Stufe. Siehe auch * Erweitertes Universum * Special Edition Weblinks * [http://www.starwars.com/ Offizielle Star-Wars-Website] * [http://www.epilog.de/sf/StarWars/ Hintergrundinfos zu Star Wars] * Umfrageergebnisse und Studie zu Star Wars * Öffentlich zugängliche Drehbuchentwürfe * [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia] * [http://www.zeit.de/2005/22/Traum_2fLucas_22 Aussage von George Lucas gegenüber Zeit.de] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Die Realität da:Star Wars en:Star Wars es:Star Wars fr:Star Wars hu:Star Wars pl:Gwiezdne wojny pt:Star Wars ru:Звездные войны